1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, an information processing apparatus, information processing method, a recording medium and a program and in particular to a communication system, information processing apparatus and method, recording medium and program, which allow secure and easy mutual authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of networking, more home networks are being established with an electronic apparatus, for example. In order to establish such a home network, a compliant network interface must be implemented in an electronic apparatus at home, which may increase costs or may complicate wiring of cables to be connected thereto. Therefore, the establishment of a home network by radio communication has been proposed.
When a network is established by radio communication in this way, mutual authentication of electronic equipment requesting to connect to the network is difficult. Accordingly, JP-A-2003-178272 discloses an electronic apparatus allowing the mutual authentication by using electromagnetic induction.
However, the electronic apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-178272 can be applied to a large electronic apparatus at home but cannot be applied to a mobile electronic apparatus easily. In other words, when a mobile electronic apparatus subject to mutual authentication as described above is carried out in a bag to a public place (such as a crowded train), the mobile electronic apparatus may be authenticated by a malicious third party without permission through the bag, which is a problem. Furthermore, when a mobile electronic apparatus has been authenticated without permission, there is a danger that personal information and/or data stored in the electronic apparatus may be intercepted, which is another problem.